


Five Promises Jack O'Neill Has Never Broken

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Synecdochic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Promises Jack O'Neill Has Never Broken

**1.** "I'll be here when you wake up." Even when he was concussed in the next bed over, even when he had to break the speed limit getting home.

**2.** "I'll pay you back." He always does, although when it's Daniel he tends to forget for months, until Daniel just starts making Jack buy their lunches. He almost blew it when he got Daniel to buy him breakfast the day they went to Kelowna; but later, Jack figured that knowing Jack owed him $7.53 might just have been enough to get Daniel kicked out of the glowy-squid club. So it all worked out in the end.

**3.** "Cassie won't have to worry about college." What else was he gonna do with the money, after all? He signed the papers two days after Kelowna.

**4.** "I swear to god, I will make you pay for that, Daniel!" And somehow, he always does. But he never manages to get Teal'c back for anything, despite laying awake nights scheming. It's got to be a Jaffa thing; the man just never slips up.

**5.** "Always." He's there when she marries Cameron (and didn't they all see that coming?), thankful she didn't ask him to give her away, because some things are just too weird, with their history. He's there for Jake's first birthday, he calls every day for the month that Mitchell is in a dirty cell on PF7-43, and he commandeers a jet and beats Daniel to the mountain the day the Parisi send her back through the gate, broken but not beaten. He pins the first star to her collar.

And when the day comes that Mitchell's name shows on his cell, but the other man's voice is too broken to speak, he's there too. Daniel gives the eulogy, his voice clotting with grief, but it's Jack who stands on Jake's other side, holding the small hand, and it's Jack who nods to the Marine corporal with the trumpet in his hand.


End file.
